Jeff reveals his true self
by R5isLegendary
Summary: In this warbler story Jeff thinks he likes Blaine who is dating Kurt but no one knows he is gay until someone who might play a more important role in Jeffs life than he suspects finds out does he really love Blaine or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Jeff walked into the warblers practice room and sat down in his usual spot on the red couch. He looked up at the door when he heard it open again, Kurt and Blaine walked in holding hands! Looks like they made it official they're dating. Jeff felt like banging his head against the wall.

" Hello fellow warblers,"  
Blaine started, " I wanted to tell everyone that me and Kurt are officially together."

Everyone clapped except Jeff. "I guess he really doesn't know I like him," he thought to himself before getting up and excusing himself from the room . Jeff was now the third wheel and he didn't like it. He went to his dorm and sat alone waiting until next period he was skipping practice today there was just no way he could sit there and watch his two best friends be all lovey dovey.  
Eventually Blaine and Kurt walked into the dorm looking at him strangly.

" Dude why did you run off?" Blaine asked why Kurt just stood there clueless.

"None of your damn business!" Jeff shouted his feelings clouding everything else.

"Whoa Jeff calm down he just asked a question what has gotten into you lately,  
you have been acting so off the wall and not yourself!" Kurt stepped in.

"Does it have to do with me and Kurt being together?" Blaine asked calmly putting a hand on Jeffs back.

Jeff threw his hand off and stormed out of the dorm without saying a word. "His friends didn't even know he was gay how would they react when they found out of course they're both gay but they have always thought he was straight then they find out he has a crush on Blaine!" he thought frustratedly as he ran out of Dalton Academy. He had to find a place he could be alone, away from his friends away from everything. As he walked he did what a warbler did best sing. He sung until tears began to roll down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the sleeve of his Dalton uniform. "Boys don't cry," he said aloud his own words making him chuckle a little. He didn't usually cry but he was dealing with some heavy stuff. Being gay and everyone for all your life thinking your straight then falling for a guy and unless you want to tell everyone your gay if you go out with that guy it would be chaos!  
Jeff found a nice bench at the town park. He stared at the clouds and began to think about all the fun times him Blaine and Kurt had had together before this week before Kurt and Blaine started expressing their feelings for each other.

"Jeff!" a familiar voice called.

" ?" Jeff wasn't to sure if it was him Kurt had introduced him to .

" , please call me and yes it's me," seemed out of breath.

"What are you doing here you seem as if you just ran a marathon," Jeff said curiously.

"Blaine and Kurt sent me they're worried about you they said you've been acting a little strange lately and thought I could help."

"I don't need any help if anyone needs help it's them can't they just stay out of my business!" his anger started flaring up inside him.

"Jeff what's wrong? You guys are best friends," was so calm.

Jeff twiddled his thumbs before looking back up at ,"Okay you really want to know I am GAY!"

looked surprised,"Jeff it's okay to be gay your best friends are gay why are you acting so strange about it?"

Jeff suddenly had tears streaming down his face and his cheecks and eyes were red "Please don't tell anyone exspecially Blaine and Kurt I..I just.." his words turned into sobs as he cried.

"Jeff there is no reason for you to have to explain yourself I won't tell anyone I promise just know you can always come to me if you need to talk," sa5 down next to him and held him like his father did when he lost his mom when he was eight.

"Thanks ," he said through sobs. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jeff walked past warblers practice briskly hoping that his friends wouldn't see that he was skipping again.

Sadly he wasn't fast enough "Hey Jeff! Wait!" Blaine ran out and grabbed Jeff by the arm.

He yanked away and turned to face his friend,"What Blaine?"

"Jeff you can't keep missing practice we need you," He explained concern in his eyes.

"Yea right,you don't need me I'm nothing but a prop to the warblers anyway I stand in the background and do nothing."

"No that isn't true we nee.." Jeff stopped him midsentence.

"Cut the crap Blaine you know where I stand in the warblers I auditioned six times for a solo and not once did I make it But oh here comes Kurt and in a few weeks he gets a solo without even auditioning! I am sick and tired of being in the background I quit!" Jeff shouted at Blaine before stomping off.

Blaine could tell there was more to his friends rage. Jeff felt a little bad after downing Kurt when he was one of his bestfriends. He knew that that wasn't really the main reason he quit but his words were also truth. How could he tell anyone the whole truth.  
In his Arithmatic class Jeff overheard Nick say to one of the other warblers "I heard Jeff quit the warblers such a shame we liked him."  
Jeff ignored gossip being spread about him quiting the warblers and went on with the day struggling with his other problems. At the end of the school day Jeff downed a pint of Lord Calvert whiskey thinking it would take away his pain. He began walking to the dorm when Nick handed him a white envelope. Jeff nodded his thanks and continued to his dorm. He threw his satchel on the floor and opened the envelope inside was a small red and black card (Dalton colors) that said your invited to Nicks We made Nationals party.

"How nice they gave me an invitation when I'm not even a warbler anymore," He laughed out loud and threw the card across the room. He fell onto the bed laughing.

A knock came at the door "come innnn!" he said in a girly voice then contiued laughing.

Blaine came in the door and sat next to Jeff "What have you been drinking?!"

"Lord Calvert you want some it's really good!" Jeff said waving an empty bottle in blaines face

"Jeff this is some strong stuff you shouldn't be drinking this," Blaine said with concern.

He took the bottle tossed it in the trash grabbed Jeffs arm and put it on his shoulder and started walking him to his dorm where he could make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Now Jeff your drunk so go to sleep until it wares off!" Blaine commanded him.

"Okay Blainey Wainey," Jeff said before completely passing out.

The next morning Jeff awoke naked in Blaines bed "Holy Shit!"

"Your awake good how you feeling?" Blaine was calm as ever.

"How am I feeling?! I'm naked in your bed Blaine!" Jeffs eyes filled with fear.

"It's ok Jeff I din't have sex with you I know your straight I wouldn't do that to you if thats why your feaking out."

"Then why am I naked in your bed!?" Jeff continued to freak out.

"Listen you were drunk so I brought you back here so you wouldn't fuck something up and in the middle of the night you got hot so I took your shirt and pants off you did the underwear yourself," Blaine was sincere and truthful.

Jeff began to settle down "I appreciate you being such a good friend where are my clothes I would like to get dressed before class," he had a hint of humour in his voice.

Blaine tossed his uniform toward him and turned around while he got dressed. Then he got up and left Blaines dorm and headed to class.


	3. The end

The entire class Jeff couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and how he took care of him and stripped him in his sleep he felt so attracted to his friend right now. He didn't even notice he had been day dreaming until his science teacher asked him a question and he said Blaine then the whole class laughed. Luckily none of the warblers were in this class with him although he did get sent to the principle for not paying any attention. After class he seen Nick at his locker "man nice ass" he thought then realized that he was becoming more comfortable being gay well in his mind at least.

When Nick noticed Jeff looking at him he walked up to him "Hey Jeff so you coming to my party?"

"What party?" Jeff imagine he was invited when he was drunk which he couldn't remember anything from.

"The one for celebrating Nationals, I know you quit but I still want you to come," Nick said nicely.

"Sure i'll go," Jeff said not sounding to enthused.

"Okay I'm sorry but I'm not going to pretend I don't know."

"Know what?" Jeff started to worry.

"That your gay do you think I wouldn't by the way you were staring at my ass a few minutes ago you have to be gay but dont worry I'm gay too I won't tell anyone if your not comfortable yet." Nicks eyes were full of kindness.

"Okay so does it really matter if I think you have a nice ass now that you know" he joked now that he knew Nick wouldn't tell.

"Haha no I guess not," Nick laughed before walking off.

Jeff walked the halls after each of his classes wonderng how he was suddenly so comfortable being gay right before Nick talked to him was only comfortable in his head and now he felt like he could scream it to the world man his head was spinning. At the end of the day he met up with Blaine and Kurt to go to Nicks party he apologized for acting the way he had but he didn't tell them why he had acted that way. Nicks party was at a big building that he rented for the night Nick was pretty rich so he could afford it with money to spare. Jeff wondered why didn't feel as attracted to Blaine as he did earlier that day.

" Hey you guys made it here have a drink ," Nick said holding out three glasses of wine.

"Alcohol? Really you think that's the best thing for everyone to be drinking we don't need to be drunk to have fun," Blaine said accusingly.

"Come on loosen up a little Blaine," Jeff said taking a glass from Nick and downing it.

Nick handed Blaine and Kurt there glasses.

"Jeff you can't be serious," Kurt said disbelievingly.

Jeff ignored Kurt and followed Nick farther into the party. Jeff looked around to see that people were grabbing bottles and playing spin the bottle in different little groups.

"Hey Jeff what do ya say grab a bottle and a few people and play like the others?" Nick cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure why not," Jeff wasn't afraid to play spin the bottle he would probably spin a girl anyway so no one would find out he was gay or at least that's what he thought until Nick brought over a group of guys with no girls including Blaine and Kurt.

"Dude where is the girls?!" Jeff asked.

"I didn't bring any it's more interesting this way and plus what happens here stays here," Nick said with a wink.

When Jeffs turn came around he was reluctant but he spun anyway and he spun Nick. He sat there petrefied he had never kissed a boy before. Before he could make an excuse to get up and leave Nick was kissing him and did it feel great! He kissed Nick better than he had ever kissed a girl. Then when he pulled away he realized why he hadn't felt attracted to Blaine anymore he liked Nick.

Nick whispered in his ear," I really like you Jeff I have since you transferred to Dalton."

Jeff blushed then looked up to see Blaine and Kurt with jaws dropped open looks like it's time to tell them (the other people who were playing left) "Guys I have been acting strange lately because I have been dealing with finding out I'm gay and that I thought I had a crush on Blaine but now I realize that I really like someone else and I hope that you guys will understand why I kept it a secret for these couple weeks."

"We are perfectly fine with that your our friend Jeff and always will be no matter who you like," Blaine and Kurt gave him a hug.

The next morning Jeff woke up next to his new boyfriend Nick who now is also his first.

"I love you Jeff and I'm glad I was your first," Nick kissed Jeff.

Jeff pulled away, " I love you too Nick." Jeff went back to their kiss.  



End file.
